Q Channel 11 Program Schedule
Key people * Eddie Villanueva (Chairman, ZOE Broadcasting) * Rene Gonzalez (General Manager and Officer-in-Charge, ZOE Broadcasting) * Atty. Felipe L. Gozon (Chairman and CEO, GMA Network) * Gigi Santiago-Lara, (AVP-Alternative Programming, GMA Network) Studios Location: * 22nd Floor, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Barangay San Antonio, Ortigas Center, Pasig City * GMA Network Center: EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Barangay South Triangle, Diliman, Quezon City * Transmitter Location: Tandang Sora, Barangay Culiat, Quezon City PROVINCIAL STATIONS Luzon * Q Channel 11 Manila * Q Channel 31 Laoag * Q Channel 24 Baguio * Q Channel 27 Santiago * Q Channel 42 Dagupan * Q Channel 28 Pampanga * Q Channel 28 Batangas * Q Channel 31 Palawan * Q Channel 33 Naga Visayas * Q Channel 22 Iloilo * Q Channel 34 Bacolod * Q Channel 33 Cebu * Q Channel 3 Tacloban Mindanao * Q Channel 33 Zamboanga * Q Channel 23 Dipolog * Q Channel 35 Cagayan de Oro * Q Channel 33 Davao * Q Channel 28 General Santos * Q Channel 29 Cotabato Free TV * 800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide * Direct to Home Satellite Profile QTV, belongs to Citynet Marketing and Productions, which is a subsidiary of GMA Network. Q launched on November 11, 2005 as QTV, standing for "Quality Television". Its flagship stations in Metro Manila were DZOE-TV—which GMA leased as part of a partnership with the religious broadcaster ZOE Broadcasting Network (gaining control of the station in exchange for providing equipment for ZOE, and allowing airtime for ZOE-produced programming on QTV), with the GMA-owned DWDB-TV serving as a UHF translator (GMA had previously operated as the independent station Citynet 27, before it went silent in the middle of 2001). The network would feature a lineup predominantly aimed towards women, with a mixture of domestic and imported lifestyle programs and dramatic series. On March 18, 2007, QTV introduced a new logo, branding the network simply as "Q". Return to the airwaves On April 24, 2019, GMA/Citynet announced that it will terminate its block time agreement with ZOE Broadcasting Network by the end of May 2019. The split comes after the release of GMA's 2018 financial report which declared the increasing lease payments that the network contributes to ZOE for the past three years (from ₱899.89 million in 2016 to almost a billion pesos in 2018). Third-party sources reported that Channel 11 would revert to the previous brand Q after the termination of the agreement, but ZOE has no official statement yet on its future plans. GNTV Manila's intellectual unit (master control, sales, and employees), on the other hand, was successfully transferred to DWDB-TV on June 4, 2019 for the remainder of the analog broadcast run. To continue GMA Manila's digital television broadcast, DZBB-TV and its GNTV subchannel are reported to transfer to UHF channel 15 (479.143 MHz), which the National Telecommunications Commission, through a memorandum circular in 2016, authorized to operate as part of NTC's plans to license digital channels 14-20 for major TV broadcasts. After the successful transition of GMA News TV to UHF 27, the station still carried over the said network the whole day of June 4. The newly-reformatted QTV on analog channel 11 began airing at 12 midnight with Shop TV as its first program to air during the test broadcast, followed by re-run of some of the local programs from GMA's inventory, including ___________. Prior to the launch, the station conducted test broadcasts from June 5, 2019 to January 10, 2020. Schedule Monday-Friday *4:55 am – Guidelines For Living with Harold Sala *5 am – Panahon.TV *6 am - News to Go (in English) *8 am - Bitag Live *9 am - **Mon-Thu: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! **Fri: Ugnayang Pambansa * 10 am - ** Mon-Thu: Tutok Erwin Tulfo (up to 11 am) ** Fri: Mobile Kusina * 10:30 am (every Friday) - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week *11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw *11:15 am - The Sweet Life with Lucy Torres-Gomez *12 nn - Balitanghali *1 pm - On Call: Siksik Sa Impormasyon. Bilis na Pag-Aksyon. *1:30 pm - CBS Evening News (via satellite) *2 pm - Show Ko! Ang Pasiklaban Ng Bayan *2:30 pm - Dr. Phil *3:30 pm - Balita Pilipinas Ngayon *4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw *4:15 pm - Music Express (With Raymond Gutierrez, Heart Evangelista-Escudero, Cathy Bordalba and Geoff Eigenmann) *5 pm - News TV Quick Response Team (in English) *5:30 pm - Bitag Kilos Pronto *6:30 pm - Pangunahing Balita *7:30 pm – Weekly Shows *9:30 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *10 pm – Tweetbiz Insiders (in English) *10:30 pm – Tonight with Arnold Clavio (in English) *11 pm – News on Q (in English) *11:30 pm – **Monday: The Beat **Tuesday: Tara Let’s Eat **Wednesday: X Life **Thursday: Sus Naman **Friday: Balikbayan * 12:30 am – ** Monday-Wednesday: Groupee TV ** Thursday: Fora Medica ** Friday: Concert at the Park * 1:30 to 2 am – The 700 Club Asia Saturday *4:55 am – Guidelines For Living with Harold Sala *5 am – Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *5:30 am – May Gloria ang Bukas Mo *6:30 am – Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas *7:30 am – Mag-Agri Tayo *8:30 am – Yan ang Marino *9 am – Asenso Pinoy *10 am – Kids on Q! (Hosted by Tonipet Gaba, co-hosts Renford Alano, Aria Cariño, Isabella Dayto, Mikee de Vega, Caleb Gotico, Ella Guevara, Eugene Herrera, Nikki Liu and Sam Turingan) *11 am – PCSO Lottery Draw *11:15 am – Ka-Toque (Lutong Barkada) *12 nn – Balitanghali: Weekend Edition *12:30 pm – CBS Evening News (via satellite) *1 pm - Show Ko! Ang Pasiklaban Ng Bayan *1:30 pm – America Atbp. *2:30 pm – Bayan ni Juan *3 pm – Tuklas Pabahay *3:30 pm – Novartis: Payo ni Doc! *4 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *4:15 pm – Anime *5 pm – Living It Up (now in Taglish) *6 pm – Qtube (now in Taglish) *6:30 pm – Fashionistas by Heart (now in Taglish) *7:15 pm – Dare Duo (now in Taglish) *8:15 pm – Day Off *8:45 pm – Balita Pilipinas Primetime *9:30 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *10 pm – Pinoy Silver Screen *12 mn – I Laugh Sabado *1 am – Tagalized and non-tagalized na foreign series plus with E! and Style Network shows and specials and tagalized Cantopop, Mandopop, K-Pop specials po *2 to 3 am – Q Various Classics Sunday *5:55 am – Guidelines For Living with Harold Sala *6 am – The Word Exposed with Cardinal Chito Tagle *6:30 am – Talitha Kum: Healing Mass on TV *7:30 am – Answers with Bayless Conley *8 am – Ernest Angley Hour *8:30 am – The Ricky Lo Exclusives (now in Taglish) *9:30 am – Philippine Explorer *10 am – Life & Style: Gandang Ricky Reyes *11 am – PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) *11:15 am – Chances Are (now in Taglish) *12 nn – Balitanghali: Weekend Edition *12:30 pm – CBS Evening News *1 pm – In This Corner *2 pm – Motoring Today *3 pm – Golf Power *3:30 pm – Milo Sporting World *4 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw *4:15 pm – House Life *5 pm – Events, Inc. *6 pm – Ang Pinaka… *6:45 pm – Delicioso *7:30 pm – Hired! (now in Taglish) *8:15 pm – Rx Men *9 pm – At Your Service-Star Power *9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw *10 pm – Reunions *11 pm – Living Well *12 mn – Rated Chick Flicks (also, sometimes aired Cheche Lazaro Presents and Aawitan Kita) *2 to 3 am – A Little Night of Music EVERY 1ST SUNDAY OF THE MONTH *12 MN – DOQMENTARIES (SOMETIMES IN ENGLISH AND SOMETIMES IN TAGALOG OR IN TAGLISH) *1:30 AM – TARA! LET’S EAT (MONTHLY EDITION) *2 AM TO 4:25 AM – EZ SHOP ASIA